1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polymeric articles modified with hyaluronic acid ("HA"), and having improved biocompatibility which enables the modified articles to be used in numerous in vivo applications, such as various prosthetic devices including artificial heart valves, vascular grafts, etc.
2. The Prior Art
Hyaluronic acid is a known, naturally occurring material which has many applications in medicine and biology. See, for example, E. A. Balazs U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,522 and publications cited therein.